Sisters Grimm Go To School!
by Director of Dreams
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are already dating. Sabrina leaves for a year for a secret mission. During that year Puck goes to Everafter High, and what Sabrina doesn't know is that Puck is the most hottest and popular guy there and all the girls are chasing him. My first story! Please read and review! Chapter 10 up! Chapter 4 was erased! Cause there was 2 of them...
1. Intro

_**Sisters Grimm Go To School!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm series (sadly)**

_Sabrina: 16_

_Puck: 16 (4,674)_

_Daphne: 14_

_Red: 14 (6,249)_

**In this story Puck and Sabrina are already dating! Puckabrina forever! There my second favorite couple. My first favorite is Percabeth. (Sorry about my rambling. I tend to do that at times...)**

**BTW this is just and intro. It is not the real first chapter. But the next chapter will say 'Chapter 2' because I'm way too lazy to change the name of each chapter and I'll probably forget.**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys please review! You'll know why it says chapter 2 if you read the Intro.**

** Chapter 2: Sabrina's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm seeing Puck again! I missed him a lot on my mission. Though I'll never tell him that cause it'll just boost his already sky-high ego... It's fine if you have confidence in yourself but Puck has way to much... But I love him for that.

I walked below the sign that read, 'Everafter High School.' It was huge so it made a big shadow underneath. I saw that many students were hanging out there. I walked under the sign and into the double doors leading into the school.

When I walked into the building passing the blue doors I was bombed with glares, whispers and wolf whistles. Even though I didn't like the attention I rolled my eyes. I ignored them and kept on walking to the office.

After I got my papers and other shit I bumped into a pretty girl who was shorter than me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I should have looked where I was going!" She said

"It's okay. I'm the clumsy one. Anyway, what's your name? My name is Sabrina. And please no nicknames or shortened names. I hate it. Only my boyfriend has the permission to call me anything like that." I said.

"Hi Sabrina. My name is Alex, nice to meet you!" Alex said while dusting herself off.

" Hi Alex. I was wondering if you could help me find my locker and all that other crap?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alex replied with a smile. I just noticed that the girl was unnaturally happy..

She showed me all of my classes and the teachers. She also told me if they were mean or not. Finally she showed me where my locker was.

"You're so lucky and unlucky at the same time." She said

What? This girl made no sense. But I liked that she didn't care about what other people thought about her.

"What, how can I be unlucky and lucky at the same time?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Cause your locker is right next to the most popular and hottest boy in the school." She said dreamily.

Well, I thought nobody could be hotter than Puck. (Shhhh don't tell Puck! It'll just charge his already full ego!)

"What's his name and what's so unlucky about that? I asked.

"Well your also next to the biggest slut in the school who will probably make your life a living hell. She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then I saw him.

His golden blonde hair in beautiful light waves and his usual green hoody looking wonderful on him.

He was surprisingly clean. Ha, Puck clean. He'll probably be covered in dirt and grime the next day. Looking like he never been clean his own life. I savored the moment.

Puck was surrounded by kids. He laughed and the sound echoed through my ears. He probably loves being in the center of attention. Since he's the 'Trickster King.'

Alex laughed at my dreamy expression.

" I know he's hot but you'll never get him, though your pretty and all. He says he has a girlfriend already who's on vacation. But nobody believe's him. and even if he doesn't the pretty, rich spoiled slut is after him anyway." She said the last part in disgust.

But I ignored her anyways and ran up to him.

Alex tried to stop me but she couldn't. I ran up to Puck and put my hands around his face and everybody got quiet. Can't anyone mind their own buisness?

"Guess who?"

**Hey guys! I edited it! Yay! It's so much better than the old one. Well, please review! Thanks!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm series. :(**

** Chapter 3: Puck P.O.V**

I thought the mystery girl was Lily. The girl who keeps throwing herself on me. It was disgusting. I was really annoyed with her. I mean I know I'm like amazing and stuff but that was going a bit too far.

I shoved her pretty hard and it sent her sprawling on the ground.

"Get away from me Lily. I don't want to see your face ever again. I'm the Trickster King, I'm royalty. Nobody is able to do that to me except Brina."

Then a hurt but annoyed tone (but there was a sarcastic hint in the person's voice) asked me,

"Who the hell is Lily and what the fudge are you talking about? And aww I get a special treatment. I'm so honored!"

I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Sabrina?"

**Lily P.O.V**

I walked into school and most of all the boys wolf whistled or stared.

I smirked to myself.

The boys wanted to be with me and the girls wanted to be me. I winked at the boys and motioned the 'call me' sign at them. They winked back. I glared at all the other girls who were eyeing some boys I had and interest in. They shrinked at my gaze.

When I walked to my locker a girl about my age with flowing blonde hair and icy blue eyes were talking to the all time loser, Alex.

Then the blonde girl ran to my future boyfriend, Robin Goodfellow and wrapped her filthy hands around his beautiful emerald green eyes.

How there she! I know she's new but still! Doesn't everybody knows that he's mine!

He shoved her and the girl fell on the ground.

Ha! That should tell her!

"Get away from me Lily. I don't want to see your face ever again. I'm the Trickster King, I'm royalty." Lily? Lily was my name. Ohhhhhhh, her name is Lily too. Robby will never ever say that to me. He loves me.

I excepted her to run away, crying but she didn't. She asked in a irritated tone, " who the hell is Lily and what the fudge are you talking about?"

Robin, the love of my life turned around and his eyes widended in surprise probably from all her ugliness.

He screamed out " Sabrina?"

AND THEN THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED! HOW DARE SHE!

So I decided to interrupt by saying.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think are doing with my future husband?"

**Hey guys! Please review! You guys are awesome! Thanks!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Puck P.O.V**

We kissed like we never had before. I missed her so much. It was heaven. But Lily just had to ruin the perfect moment with her ugly face by saying " who the hell are you and who do you think you are kissing my future husband?!" Whispers bombed the whole school. People were pointing and glaring and doing all that crap.

Sabrina and I pulled up for air. I spoke calmly and slowly like I was talking to a 2 year old and I sorta was cause her brain is for a 2 year old. I said, "Lily meet my fiance, Sabrina." I said the word fiance proudly.

The whole school screamed with whispers. Sabrina winced cause she didn't like being in the center of attention. I pulled her closer and she looked at me thankfully.

Lily just screamed. She yelled into Sab's pretty face, "do you have any proof that your my love of my life's fiance?" So Sab just calmly showed Lily her ring. Then Sab pointed to my ring on my hand.

Ha the look on her face was hilarious.

"Nooooooooo" she screamed dramatically and bursting into tears.

Imediatley her "friends" came to her rescue by leading her to the girl's bathroom while saying reassuring words to her. Yeah, sure I'll be her boyfriend. So I decided to say, "Yeah, shit I'll be your boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**So I'll explain some things for you: puck and Sabrina are not married just engaged. So pretty much kthink of it like a promise ring. Oh and also the last sentence of the last chapter Puck was being sarcastic. Please review more! If you do I'll write more longer chapters! And I'm new in fanfiction tion so please be nice! Thanks on with the story and the disclaimer! Maybe a little OCC! Oh and for the sake of this story Sabrina has blonde hair with light red steaks that are natural! Thanks! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sisters Grimm :(**

**Puck P.O.V:**

I dragged Sabrina to my friends. My friend were 3 boys and 5 girls 2 of the boss names were Luke, a brunetteown haired guy with dull blue eyes. The 2nd boy was a black haired guy with hazel eyes, his name was Zach. He was pretty tall but I was still taller. Mwahahaha. The 3rd boss was what girls called a charmer. His hair was blonde like mine but his was about 2 shades lighter than mine. His eyes were piercing blue like it could look through you, his name was Mason. Now I will introduce you to the girls. There was 2 girls named Charlotte and Chelsea. There were twins but they looked nothing alike. One had blonde hair that was straight with brown eyes. Her name was Chelsea. One had wavy brown hair with light green eyes that was several shades lighter than mine. Both of them were the daughters of Alice. (Alice in Wonderland) So they knew about Sabrina Grimm and me having pink wings. They were both seeing someone in this school. The rest was mortals. The 3rd girl was named Sophia who was Asian. She had straight, short black hair with blues highlights. It was obvious that Sophia and Zach looked each other! Even I knew and I'm the Trickster King. I hate love! Except for Sab but that does't count. Whatever... Anyways the 4th was named Alex, she had black hair that was wavy and down to get back, she was single. Her eyes were great like the story dark sky. The 5th girl was named Evangeline but we called her Eva. She had red hair and green eyes that were tinted blue. She was single also.

I dragged Sabrina to my friends. Her blonde/red hair was siding behind her as she tried to catch up with me. When I finally reached my friends Luke said "who is this beautiful lady?" He asked while kissing her hand and winking at her. I felt the anger boil up inside of me I know my girlfr- no my fiance is beautiful but does every boy have to flirt with her? Jeez! Sabrina squeezed my hand and I smiled down at her. I said proudly, "guys, meet my fiance, Sabrina Grimm!"

Alex looked like she was about to faint and Eva had this weird look on her face.

**Alex P.O.V:**

After Sabrina kissed my crush, a.k.a, Robin I ran to my friends. I felt heartbroken. Several minutes later I saw robin *sigh* and Sabrina. I wanted to stay mad at Sabrina but I couldn't. She was to nice and cool. I rolled my eyes when Luke said his catchphrase to poor Sabrina. Robin looked mad.

He introduced us to Sabrina.

And he...

Said Sabrina was his fiance and that's where I almost fainted.

EVA P.O.V:

When Robby introduced that ugly female dog as his fiance,my hopes died and I got mad. But I had a plan. I'll break them up and Robby-Poo will be mine forever!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. (Sadly)**

**Until I get so reviews I won't write the next chapter. And if I get 25 I'll promise chapters will be longer. If I get 30 it'll be extra extra long so please review!**

**EVA P.O.V:**

I glared at the blonde holding hands with my soulmate. But I had to admit she WAS pretty. Even though I was a 100 of her, she had golden blonde hair with flowing light curls. She had light red streaks that looked natural. I glared at her and she didn't even flinch! When I do that to other people, they cower or turn back! Then she glared at me and I have to say it was scary. Her royal blue she's turned icy and it was scary. Whatever I wasn't scared of her so I decided to flirt with my soon to be husband.

"So Robin, do you like wanna come over to my house on Saturday? My parents are out of town and..." I said while fluttering my eyelashes and winking. I just knew I had him, but he looked grossed out! He said, "Ummmmm, hell no!" Then he laughed evily. That female dog, I think Sally was her name glared at me and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Then they started to have a make out session with him in front of me. That was the line that female dog was kissing my boyfriend. So I screamed, "Get the hell away from my soul mate you dumb blonde! I know your stupid and all and you have no idea what I'm talking right now so I'll talk a little slower." I said the whole thing over again like I was talking to Phoebe, a little 2 year old I babysit. Then she had the nerve to slap me! I was furious at her so I pretended that I was crying. I have to say myself I was a pretty good actress. I looked at Robin. I thought he was going to comfort me and break up with that little birch but actually he was GLARING at me. Ugh! So I did something that I was sure he'd be my boyfriend after this, I kisses him. He would totally be my boyfriend after he figured out I was an awesome kisser. Way better than that, that THING! I smirked when I looked at the look on Sally' s face. Then I went up to her and slapped her, hard and when she was surprised I took her hand and her engagement ring and put it on my hand. I smirked and went up to Robin expecting him to kiss me but he didn't. He yelled in my face making me look like a ring stealing fool, who I wasn't. Jeez. I mean I did nothing wrong and never ever did anything to people. I mean, I'm completely innocent. He pulled out the ring and yelled at me causing people to stare. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed to the school. "Why does everybody blame me I never did anything wrong to people jeez. I'm completely innocent!"


	7. Chapter 7

**READ IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys it's me Dia or Director of Dreams. I have decided to erase the Scarlet Hand and start again where chapter 7 ended. Well, thank you!**

* * *

**Sabrina P.O.V**

Wow that girl had some serious issues, jeez. She screamed out on top of her lungs, which was pretty loud so probably the whole school could hear. She screamed out,

"Why does everybody blame me I never did anything wrong to people jeez. I'm completely innocent!"

Now she was getting on my nerves, which wasn't hard cause I had no patience whatsoever.

"Okay so your innocent. Yeah totally." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"You just flirt with my boyfrie- no my _fiance_ then you insult me, calling me all sorts of names. After that you pretend to be crying so you could have the attention and then you KISS MY FREAKIN' FIANCE!" I said screaming out the last part of that sentence.

"So yeah totally, your down right innocent." My voice was filled with venom and I glared at her while saying that sentence.

Everybody in the hallway was looking at me. They were whispering, giggling and glaring. I cringed, I always hated being in the center of attention but my short temper always got me there. Thankfully Puck came to save the day. He yelled to everyone,

"What are you all staring at? Mind your own buisness!" They all looked everywhere except our eyes. Great, I made a big scene in this school and class didn't even start yet. Awesome Sabrina. (Please notice the sarcasm.)

I tried to break the awkward moment with Puck and his friends by taking out my phone from my back pocket and checking the time. It was 10 minutes before class started and I didn't want to be lat for class in my first day. That would not look good.

I dragged Puck to my locker which was just a few lockers away. He looked at me in a strange way.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to be late in my first day. Let's compare schedules. We only have a few minutes before the bell rings." I said while getting my schedule out.

He got out a crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. He uncrumpled it and compared our schedules.

**I'm to lazy to write the schedules. Lol, sorry!**

"Looks like we have 1st and 2nd period together." He said.

"Come on, I'm taking you to our _wonderful _english teacher, ." He said the wonderful part sarcastically.

* * *

****After the first few classes it was finally lunch. I hurried out the classroom like all the other kids and walked/ran to Puck's locker which wasn't really far. It was really confusing. I had no idea if I should call him Puck or Robin but i just decided to call him Puck and say that it's his middle name and only I could call him that.

He was standing there, leaning against the locker his back towards me. I grinned this was the perfect time to scare him. Even though we were in high school, Puck still pranked me. Not as much as he did but he still pranked me. When we started dating the pranks became less and less but there was still some occasional pranks around. So sometimes I got my revenge on him, and this was the perfect time. I laughed evily inside my head.

I tip-toed slowly and quietly, and being the Queen of Sneaks I didn't make a sound. I whispered in my Bluebeard voice as much as possible.

I motioned a quiet single to his friends. They looked confuse but nodded slightly anyways. I half smiled at Alex. Thankfully Eva wasn't here or she would have ruined the whole plan.

I whispered, "I'll get you someday, I promise. And that little blonde girl of your's too." And cackled in a Bluebeard like way.

Puck turned around at incredible speed with his right hand on his hip because that's where he hid his wooden sword. he looked at me wide-eyed. I laughed. It was a while since I scared him like this. Puck glared at me but there was a playfullness in it. He stuck his tounge out at me and said,

"I'll get you with a good prank when we get home, I promise it" I just rolled my eyes and dragged him to the cafetaria with his friends closely behind him.

* * *

**What did you think? Please help me! Writers block! I erased the Scarlet Hand cause I though it'll be better like that. well, thanks.**

**-Dia / Director of Dreams**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi it's Dia is here!**

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter in a ling time. I just have been busy and I also have Writers Block. I need ideas! Well thanks and please review! They are my life! Once again THANKS.**

_**Keep Dreaming,**_

**_-Director of Dreams_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the horrible disease of Writers Block. Ugh. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm no matter how hard I wish. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Puck' s P.O.V (I'm counting the ANs as a chapter BTW.)**

We walked to the cafeteria. My stomach growled almost violently. I was starving to DEATH. I only had 5 plates for breakfast this morning! Also Grimm gave me the stupid puberty disease.

I was still mad at her for pulling the little stunt on me.

When we walked into the cafeteria we were bombed with whispers and all that crappy stuff.

My friends went to our usual table, somewhere in the middle. Sabrina and I followed.

I looked around for Eva. I was still mad at her but I was curious. I saw her sitting with the bitches. A.K.A, the 'populars.' The rich spoiled brats who wore designer clothing and had the latest technology device.

Everyone was still staring at Sabrina, like expecting her to burst or something. I rolled my eyes. Wow, didn't these people have a life? And also Sabrina wasn't that type of girl. She was badass and can kick your butt multiple times and still judo-flip you. I know, I speak from experience.

We had an awkward meal with an awkward conversation. Since Sabrina was new we had nothing to talk about. The minutes seemed like hours with all the tension.

But Sabrina had no idea what was going on. She seemed completely oblivious to the awkward scilence around her. She was zoning out and day-dreaming, I knew something was on her hurriedly finished her food like a mini hurricane. When she was done she ran out of the cafeteria. I shoved the rest of the food in my mouth and quickly followed her.

She ran and ran. She was really fast if she set her mind to it. I was panting and sweating when she finally stopped at a sign pinned up on a wall. She was reading it and twirling her hair with her fingers like she always did if she was excited.

I looked over her shoulder and tried to read the sign. Her head was blocking my way. I moved to the right and I was able to see the words clearly. It said,

'SIGN UP FOR BOXING! GENDER DOESN'T MATTER! HURRY UP!'

And now I finally understood what was on her mind in the cafeteria. Nobody in school knew about her skills. They would probably think that she was a weak girl. They were dead wrong. I grinned as Sabrina wrote her name messily on the piece of paper.

They had no idea what was coming at them. They better watch out, Sabrina Grimm was coming at full speed and she was going to kick your sorry ass.

* * *

**So... there's my chapter. Review! Please!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**-Director of Dreams 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Dia here! Thanks to all the people that reviewed! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sabrina' s P.O.V**

It was finally the day of the boxing audition thingy. I was so excited. Nobody (except for Puck) knew that I signed up for boxing cause we told nobody and also because nobody signed up for boxing after me.

"So, Fairyboy. Do you play any sports? Since your all and all." I asked to Puck. Saying the last part of the sentence sarcastically.

"Well, Stinkbomb. I'll let you know that I'm the captain of the basketball team." He said proudly while smirking at me.

"So Puck. Are you going to watch me in the boxing thingy?" I asked while pouring cereal.

I had to say I was sorta scared but Puck told me that I can beat them up any day. Even though that calmed me down for a bit I was still worried.

It was morning and we were getting ready for school. Daphne and Red already left for middle school cause they told me they had a project to finish. Granny and are in New York, visiting my parents and Basil.

"Sure I will. What horrible boyfriend will miss their awesome girlfriend beating the hell out of the boxing team?" He answered back stuffing his face with food. I wrinkled my nose. He looked disgusting eating like that. But he was still adorable.

Wait. What?! Do not think like that Sabrina Chloe Grimm! Even though we were dating I was still embarrassed of those things. I felt a blush creeping g up to my cheeks. Puck looked at me and smirked when he saw my blush. Then he strikes a pose. I burst out laughing.

Puck was wearing faded jeans that were light blue with his usual black Converse. And he had a red and blue striped T-shirt on. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a loose red v-neck T-shirt with a tight black tank-top underneath. I had my purple Converse on.

"Come on Puck! Your already on your 5th bowl of Corn Flakes! We got to go!" I yelled at Puck, while getting our backpacks.

He stuffed the last spoonful in his mouth and muttered,

"It's not my fault someone gave me the puberty disease." He said glaring at me playfully. I glared back. I saw Puck eyeing me. Now I was the one smirking now. I smirked and said,

"Like what you see?!" And striked a pose, similar to his. I laughed while Puck looked away, looking like a human tomato.

"Whatever." He muttered, his cheeks still tinted red.

I threw Puck's backpack at him. He put an arm around my waist. Soon he was flapping his wings and we were up in the air, flying to school.

* * *

**What did you think? I'll probably have Sabrina beating the guts out of boys in the next chapter. Thanks! Please please don't forget to review! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's Dia! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I was so busy! I'll try my best to update more often, I promise. :) **

**Chapter 11: Sabrina's P.O.V**

I ran to the womans' locker room with my bag. I was the only female there because I was the only girl who signed up for boxing. I changed into a black tank top that was way to tight for my liking and black and red sport shorts. Which showed too much cleavage, more than I liked.

I walked into the gym and checked the clock on the wall. Good, I'm not late. Where's Puck anyways?

In the gym there was a few boys. 2 were arguing with each other about which football team was better. I rolled my eyes. 3 boys were talking to each other about the answers on the test they just took. 1 was checking me out. I covered my body self consciencely. Suddenly I felt so naked in front of him. He walked towards me with a glint in his plain gray eyes.

"Hey, baby. The name's Derek, and you're one fine-looking girl. What are you doing here?" Derek said, licking his lips.

Uhhhhh, ewwwwww. That's disgusting. I was about to reply back with some insulting comment about how he was gross but I was interrupted.

"Ahem."

Derek turned around and Puck was there glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm busy here?" Wow, that guy did not get a hint.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend! If you even fricking look at her again you're dead!" Puck growled. Awwww he was protective of me. Well, I did not need him to protect me. I had this one covered.

_'But it was still sweet of him. I thought it was adorable and he looks so handsome when he's angry..' _The romantic part of my brain said.

_'Shut up.'_ I growled to myself. Great, I was going insane, talking to myself... Yippee! (Please notice the sarcasm.)

Derek actually looked pretty scared. Ha! What a wimp! I bet that I could beat him up in less than a second. Right then Coach McFluffy **(lol, I'm bad with last names... Sorry) **came in. He pointed his fat finger at Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Coach snarled.

"I'm here to watch my awesome girlfriend." Puck said smugly. He walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking to the bleachers and sitting down. Derek looked disappointed and angry.

"Okay! We are only picking 2 people today. I just wanted you to know! Even if you don't make it don't be disappointed. There's always next year! Anyways, boys, 30 laps!" Coach yelled.

I glared at him and he added,

"Girls too!"

I started jogging, keeping a steady pace so I don't get tired quickly. But all the other stupid boys started running as fast as they could (which wasn't that fast.) By the 10th lap the boys were panting like dogs and looking like they were going to faint on the spot. Out of shape much? Only one boy was able to keep up with me. He looked like some weird buffy giant. He tried to go faster than me and I let him. I was still going to keep my pace. By the 20th lap he was sweating like crazy and he slowed down. I past him and stuck my tounge out at him. He growled and looked like he was going to kill me. Ha! If he could catch me first. I past all the other boys who were on their 12th lap. I was on my 21st. Soon I was done. I sat down next to Puck and gulped down a huge water bottle.

After the boys (barely) finished the laps Coach MF screamed,

"50 push ups and sit ups, each. Now!"

The poor boys were panting and they looked like they were going to black out. I quickly finished them. About 5 minutes later Derek was done and he started making out with a girl. He had a girlfriend and he was hitting on me? That's just wrong... And let's not forget disgusting.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the bleachers. These boys were taking forever. I groaned and leaned my head on PUck's shoulder. Right then the gym's double doors opened and a girl with dirty blonde hair with neon pink streaks, wearing a cheerleading outfit ran in. She stomped up to me.

"I heard about you from my girls. Who do you think you are, kissing my boyfriend like that?" She asked with an attitude. I raised my eyebrows. Great, it's one of those girls that thinks that Puck is their boyfriend and he loves her.

"I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm. Well, who are you?" I asked, mimicking her attitude.

"My name is Hanna Stewart and I'm Robin's girlfriend." She said, looking proud of herself. I just rolled my eyes. Puck was just looking at me like _whaaaaat?_

I ignored Hanna and sat up and kissed Puck full on the lips. Soon we were making out. Hanna growled.

"I bet you can't even do a backflip." Hanna challenged. Trying to out win me. That was the wrong thing to say. Puck smirked at me and looked at me expectedly.

"Yeah, Brina, you can't even do one teeny tiny backflip." He teased.

I jumped off the bleacher and walked calmly to the side of the gym where the miserable boys weren't doing push ups or sit ups. I jumped backwards in the air and flipped 3 times before landing perfectly on my feet. I gave her a look that said, _Oh-you-just-got-burned-and-you-can't-even-deny-it! _ Hanna looked surprised but she tried her best to hide it. (Which wasn't working that well BTW.)

"I-I could l-like totally do that." Hanna stuttered.

"Mmm-hmm, sure." I said sarcastically.

"Everybody over here!" Coach screamed, saving Hanna's sorry butt.

I jogged over to where Coach MF was.

"Derek with Rosso. Kevin with Arthur. Sam with Liam." He kept going on and on and I zoned out until he said my name. "And Sabrina with Mick." Coach paired me up with the wimpiest and weakest guy on the team. I cracked my knuckles. This was going to be easy-peasy.

"So, who volunteers to be first?" Coach asked, challenging us.

"We are!" I yelled out confidently, smirking at all the other boys. I grinned at Puck and he flashed me 2 thumbs ups. I winked and ran up the platform.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait... I auditioned for a musical and I was busy getting ready and being nervous, lol... O.o I'm also riding the unicycle more often now.. So.. yeah. I'll try my best to update faster next time.. :) Thanks for all your nice reviews and please, please review more! I'm desperate! **

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


End file.
